


We Said Last Time Would Be The Last

by letsdothepanic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas, Co-workers, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Healer Draco Malfoy, Healer Lily Luna Potter, Healers, Office Party, Previous Teacher/Student Relationship, Reference to Cursed Child Events, Safe Wizarding Sex, St Mungo's Hospital, Vaginal Sex, Widower Draco Malfoy, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdothepanic/pseuds/letsdothepanic
Summary: Lily knew where the conversation was headed, so she decided not to have it at all.





	We Said Last Time Would Be The Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).



> this fic was written for rare pair shorts’ 2018/2019 winter exchange! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ originally posted on livejournal and dreamwidth ]

_We shouldn’t,_  she knew he was about to say, but she kissed it away from his lips.  _We said last time would be the last,_  she could feel the words forming on his tongue as he curled it around hers, and yet Lily pressed her body closer to his, tightened her grip to his dress robes and moaned into his mouth before he opened it to protest.  
  
They’d had that conversation before, more than once, and yet again they had ended up kissing in the hallway leading away from the terrace Saint Mungo’s kept for social functions like the one they were attending. She could still hear the faint sound of Christmas carols, reminding them of where they were.

It didn’t keep her from pulling him in.  
  
“Lily,” he whispered; a hint of urgency on his tone.

She could feel his self-control wavering and the thrill that always accompanied the feeling. With a low sound escaping her lips, Lily ran her fingers through his fine, silvery hair, and took pleasure in knowing she was messing it up.  
  
As she felt his hand grip tighter around her waist, Lily refrained from calling his name. Especially because her instinct was to call him  _Healer Malfoy,_  of all things.  
  
_They were both healers now_ , she thought as her lips found the sharp curve of his jaw, soft skin meeting the faintest of stubbles– just enough for her to know it was there. _He was not her teacher anymore_ , she wanted to tell him, but the words got lost halfway out her tongue. Lily was too distracted by the way his hard-on pressed against her stomach as he inevitably pushed her against the corridor’s wall, in what seemed as much of an effort to shield her from view as it was evidence of how gone the man was already.  
  
Reading his actions, Lily decided to guide him into the nearest closed room, an office of some sort. She was pleased to see him panting, robes in disarray and eyes taken over by a sort of haze that made her feel lightheaded with pleasure. That had always been one of her favourite things, to see him come undone, his guarded pose slipping.

That and maybe his _laugh_ ; the one that was rare and warm and deeper than his speaking voice. The one that made Lily’s heart  _ache_  with longing, unsure of what to do with her feelings– and at the same time made her want to squeeze her thighs together, every bloody time he gave her class a lecture and would make sure to look at her as he spoke, a smirk hidden underneath his stoic façade.   
  
Hidden as they were inside the office, her fingers still trembled on his robe’s buttons. Lily did her best to hide it, though, taking time to feel the soft, exquisite fabric under her digits. Slower than would be advisable, but still quickly enough as not to give him time to speak, she got his robes open, then his trousers.

He brushed a strand of her hair away from her forehead, and the look on his face was so  _fond_  it made Lily feel faint.  
  
_Poor Healer Malfoy_ , she had heard her other professors say. After everything that’d happened to his now late wife, after all those horrible rumours, after all that’d happened to his son (and Lily’s brother) in year four. Lily had heard about all that. She had heard about it at home and at the hospital, where people gossiped almost as much as they worked. She had heard it all through her training, from her friends and classmates and her ex-fiancé.  
  
Healer Malfoy didn’t look or _feel_ worthy of pity now, she reckons, not with his back against the office door and his pants pushed hastily down his thighs. Not with his cock jutting out proud and hard from that whirl of golden curls, Lily thought and felt her ears heat up, embarrassed to have been caught staring.   
  
“Lily,” he whispered again, breathless, leaning in, touching her nose with his, breathing her in with his eyes shut.

Turning the gesture into a searing kiss, Lily closed her fingers around his shaft. Her name turned into a low, velvety groan, slipping from his lips. The weight of him on her hand made her dizzy, the roll of his hips impossibly erotic. She refused to feel ashamed about it, about the way that touching him made her feel. Knowing so clearly that she was giving him pleasure made her shudder, her knickers wet.

“C’mere,” he called, tugging gently on her hair, causing her head to tilt up.

The _pull harder_ plea died in her tongue when her eyes reached his own, the suddenness of the thought taking Lily aback. She wanted him to drape her across his lap and spank her until her bum was red and stinging, and she was crying from the need of release.

 _He would never,_ she thought, sadly. He wouldn’t let himself lose control to that point, at least not until they found a way to untangle themselves from this situation that seemed impossible to straighten out.  
  
“On the desk,” he told her.

Lily didn’t need to hear it again. It cours be funny, how he had to take short steps towards her, movements restricted by his clothes that were barely half off. Lily didn’t feel like laughing, though.  
  
She wrapped her legs around him when he was close enough, her evening gown bunched all the way up.  
  
His cock felt amazing against her already too sensitive clit when she moved and felt the heat of him through her soaked knickers. She could come from this, Lily thought for a dazed moment, moaning against his neck, tightening her grip around his middle.  
  
“So wet for me, aren’t you.”  
  
It wasn’t a question. Bloody hell it wasn’t, because he knew it. She had sought him out, hadn’t she? She had made small talk and laughed politely at everyone’s jokes and asked the people around them about their families and their holiday plans. She had been perfect the whole night, telling people about her brothers and her cousins and–

Lily pushed the thoughts of her relatives away from her mind by sucking a bruise into his pale neck; one she knew would be perfectly visible once they were done, and was hopeful he would forget to spell clear.  
  
Untangling himself from her, he pulled away.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to protest, but then there he was, kneeling in front of her. His grey eyes were so intent, she thought, and then they were shut. His strong fingers were sinking into her thighs as he pulled her closer, spread her legs and  _licked._  
  
He pressed his nose against the thin fabric of her underwear and Lily cried out. She had no clue what to do with her hands. A murmured spell later and her knickers were gone. He was all over her: lapping at her slit, tongue delving into her as she shook and moaned. He rubbed his rough cheek against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and Lily thought she might die for a second.  
  
He kissed her folds slowly, and it was so gentle she thought she wouldn’t be able to take it.  
  
_More_ , Lily wanted to scream. _Please_ , she was ready to say, but it proved unnecessary. It took a bit of effort, but she inched closer, opened her legs further, pressed her heels into his shoulder blades. His lips found her clit– _finally_! She would have cried, but she was too close. All he had to do was suckle, once or twice, and there it was. Lily quivered, her heart beating way too fast as she felt the pleasure bloom inside her.  
  
“Ride me.”  
  
His voice was deep and clear, and Lily felt faint. She didn’t trust her legs to keep her standing, and it took her what felt like whole minutes to register that he had summoned a chair to sit on, wand in hand as he murmured the usual protection spells. His trousers were all the way off, his dress robes open and still hanging from his broad shoulders. His lips were shiny with her slick and it was almost  _too_  hot.  
  
He tasted like her when Lily kissed him, lips on lips and urgent breaths shared between them. It was sweet and a tad bit astringent, and Lily wasn’t sure she liked it, but it didn’t really matter. It was so easy to sink down on his cock, she thought, a shiver running down her back, warming her fingers, making her toes curl. And it was so hard not to moan loudly when he grabbed onto her buttocks and _moved_  her, holding on almost tight enough to _hurt_.  
  
“Yes,” he groaned, mouth slack against the point where her shoulder met her neck, almost as if he’d forgotten what to do, mid-kiss.

Lily could feel him inside her, and she ground her almost oversensitive clit against his pelvic bone every time they moved. It was a different feeling, this way. She could feel it in her stomach, in the way every muscle seemed to tighten. She bounced on his lap almost frantically, his lithe arms strong around her middle.  
  
His voice was thick with want when he said her name again. She could hear him groan, feel him throb inside her. Lily tried to hold it, tried to wait, but it was useless. Her walls were clenching around his length and she came again, not sure if he would follow.  
  
“Lily,” he whispered for the third time. His arms were still around her, and she was grateful. Her head felt light, too light.   
  
He had her.  
  
“As I was saying before you interrupted me,” he started, and her heart stuttered.  
  
_We shouldn’t. We said last time would be the last._  
  
Lily held his gaze, climbing off his lap as gracefully as she could manage. His come dribbled down her thigh, and it would have been a good feeling– erotic in a way she couldn’t explain– but with the way the room had started to feel cold and empty, the sensation turned awkward, almost unpleasant. Decided not to let it show, though, she straightened her dress, knickers be damned.  
  
He watched her with an unreadable expression, seemingly waiting for something Lily couldn’t begin to guess. With a small huff, then, he rose from the chair and buttoned himself up. Summoning his wand from where it had fallen on the floor, he charmed his shirt straight, as if it has just been pressed.  
  
He reached for her hand, then, long, deft fingers gently entwining with hers.   
  
“Merry Christmas,” he said.  
  
Lily was distracted by the fondness in his tone, the warmth of his touch– so she was startled by the pull of Apparition.

She stumbled when they landed in what looked like a very posh sitting room, finely decorated for the holidays. This was his home; she’d been there before, though for stolen hours during afternoons and fleeting rendezvous only.

A bit overwhelmed, she looked at him and gaped, wrapping her arms around herself, feeling wrong-footed. She wasn’t daft, but a part of her still feared that full party was about to show up around them, while she was all sticky and dishevelled. That was when Lily noticed how the air smelled fresh and earthy, like a pine forest. Fairly lights shone prettily around the room, and there was a table set for two in a far corner, with crystal wine glasses and too many forks.

“Don’t you like it?”  
  
He looked heartbroken, a crease appearing between his elegant eyebrows.

“I wanted to bring you here. I had this done for you.”  
  
Lily felt her eyes prickle, something she didn’t expect. Her throat still felt tight, but the emotion behind it was lighter, and she was sure there was a smile about to bloom from her lips.  
  
“You’re not my teacher anymore.”  
  
It was the first thing she had said in hours, it felt, the tips of her ears slowly warming up.  
  
“I am not,” he told her with a small shake of his head.  
  
“And we’re both healers now.”  
  
“We are.”  
  
“So you were not about to send me on my way after shagging me in Smethwyck’s office.”  
  
He shook his head once more, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Lily felt her cheeks burn this time, and hastily wiped a stray tear that had managed to spill from the corner of her eye. Catching her right in the act, he took her hand in his, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles.  
  
“Thank you, Draco. It’s beautiful.”  
  
Draco let out a deep breath and used the hold he had on her hand to guide her towards him, closing the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her once more, kissing her temple and forehead.

Lily sighed happily and rested her head on his chest, murmuring an “Oh, and Merry Christmas to you, too.”


End file.
